Everything For Natalee
by Junolaroo
Summary: Kamryn moves to Forks to protect the most precious thing after the loss of her friend. A half vampire named Natalee. She has no idea that the move leads to more trouble, that could ruin the saftey for both of them. Story is better than the summ.


**I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**This is my first FanFiction, so don't be too harsh:)**

_"Noel, Esther left the house to us...and I was thinking..."_

_"What Kamryn?" She redirected her attention away from the cup to look at me._

_"That maybe I should take Natalee when she's born...you know, to keep her safe because obviously she can't stay here."_

_Noel rubbed small circles on the side of her belly, staring up at the thick cover of the trees. Her blond hair was tangled and thrown in all different directions around her face, which was the thinest it has ever been since I met her. She was so sick and fragile, it hurt to come here everyday and listen to her gasp and groan as the baby shifted inside her. That baby was ready. Very ready, and so was I._

_She looked at me then and dropped her hand to the quilt lying under her._

_"You're right" she said, a little catch in her throat,"She needs you in her life and you are the only one I can truely trust with her. You've been there for me when no one wanted me around, when I had nowhere to go" a single tear ran down her face and dripped off her chin. "You're her aunt, though not by blood, but by heart and if I never regain the strength to come get her, you can claim her as your daughter. She will probably think of you as a mother anyways, you're so caring and kind-hearted. You are the best sister that anyone could ever have and don't you forget it. Take care of Natalee._

I woke up, my eyes swimming in tears, my head pounding in pace with my rapidly beating heart. I hated that dream. It always snuck its way in through the cracks, no matter how far I pushed it away, it would snap back like a rubber band being pulled from a wrist. The farther away you moved it, the more it would hurt when it came back.

I glanced over to the clock, sitting on the old wicker nightstand. It was 4 o' clock in the morning which was I guess, an okay time to wake up. I slowly rose out of the bed, unsuccessfully trying to avoid any dizziness or light headedness. I sat there in the dark waiting for my body to fully wake up so I could get everything done by 7 without having to rush. Stretching, I walked into the motel bathroom, quickly taking two Tylenols and downing a bottled water I left on the counter. This place was disgusting, mold in the corners of the rooms, dim lights, bugs, sticky and stained carpets, and I doubt they _really _washed the sheets. We had to do it though...me and Natalee. We slept in the van a day ago and she didn't get much sleep(neither did I), but she didn't know I knew that and said it was fine if we were short on money. God, she was so...

"Aunt Kam?" she whispered panickly, "where are you?" I could hear her shuffling in her bed and then the soft pittering of her feet.

"In the bathroom Tals" I sighed, peeking out with a small smile.

She was suddenly standing right next to me. No matter how much time I spent with her, I would never get used to the whole telportation thing. It was a gift that I should have expected though, when Noel would gasp and tell me the baby would move from one side to another in a millisecond, I thought she was being over dramatic, but I guess it all makes since now. It was a good gift, powerful and it really helped her hunt and coordinate with me. All of this reminded me to ask.

"We need to talk about your hunting in Forks. I don't know what to do about that, but I know you can't stay on a strictly human diet."

"Ughh." Natalee moaned. She didn't see why it was such a big deal, why we couldn't keep to the same rules as soon as we arrived there. Even though she was as smart as me, there were things she didn't understand, things I didn't want to discuss with her. All the dangers of nomads and covens, I heard it all before, Jeremy told me everything he knew, not thinking how dangerous it was. He knew the information was crucial to tell so I could keep his daughter safe. That's all that mattered.

Natalee tugged on my arm, looking worried and uncomfortable. "Are you thinking about my mom?" she asked.

"No, your dad"I admitted to her. He was the best man I ever met...even if he did kill my best friend.

"Oh, well we need to push those thoughts aside and get ready to move to Forks!" she declared, sounding very mature for a 2 month old half blood. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay little mommy." We both glanced at ourselves in the mirror and giggled, realizing that both of us looked jacked up.

Forks here we come.


End file.
